


Reflections

by SakuraRebin



Series: Taiyama/Yamachi Drabbles [3]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Taito, Yamachi, Yamatai, taiyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraRebin/pseuds/SakuraRebin
Summary: This is a two chapter fic, one focusing on each of these prompts:Chapter 1: Yamato playfully keeping Taichi pinned down as he takes Taichi from behind. Yamato lays his hands over Taichi's as he kiss and bite Taichi's neck and shoulder, whispering naughty/sweet things into their ear. Bonus: They're doing it in front of a mirror. Yamato takes pleasure from the look on Taichi's face as Taichi whimpers beneath them.Chapter 2: Taichi fucking Yamato from behind. At first it’s doggie style, but then Taichi pulls Yamato onto their lap and carries them to the other side of the bed where a large mirror is. They continue fucking Yamato, kissing their neck, and ordering them to open their eyes. Bonus if Yamato orgasms at the sight.
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida & Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Series: Taiyama/Yamachi Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669864
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	1. Yamatai

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, you enjoy all enjoy the first NSFW prompt in my drabbles series.

Taichi’s breathing was labored with anticipation and arousal as he leaned on all fours spreading his legs. He didn’t even need to look into the floor length mirror in front of him to know that Yamato was staring. The brunette could feel the blond’s piercing gaze on him. He tensed up as he felt Yamato’s cold hands brush up his inner thigh lightly massaging the muscles as his hand slowly made its way up. Taichi’s hips bucked as Yamato’s hands drew closer to where he really wanted them and the brunette made whining noises as the pale hands focused on massaging his tanned inner thighs. He looked in the mirror to see the blonde’s gaze focused on his ass and Taichi felt his face heat up.

Yamato watched Taichi squirm from his touch, trying to move his hand closer to his cock, balls, anything to experience that riveting pleasure. The gingerly moved his hand up around Taichi’s hole running his fingers around the sensitive entrance.

“Ahhh!” Taichi responded to touch by gasping and moaning, clawing at the blankets beneath him, feeling his cock throb every time Yamato circled around the hole and ran his finger straight across it. He felt his partner shift on the bed behind him and he could see Yamato’s head ducking behind his body, more than likely to find the lube. He tried steadying his breathing.

Yamato flipped open the lid to the tube of lube that he had placed on the bed next to him and coated his fingers in the sticky substance. However instead of inserting his finger immediately, he thought of a better idea. He brought his mouth to Taichi’s entrance first running his tongue along the outside before pushing his tongue in.

“Oh god!!!” Taichi moaned loudly as he felt Yamato’s tongue enter him. His entire body was trembling from the sensation as his partner's tongue moved inside of him.

“Ahhhh....” Taichi let out another loud moan as Yamato slipped one of his lube coated fingers inside of him, pumping his finger in and out while his tongue maneuvered around it. It didn’t take Yamato long to add a second finger into him, using both fingers to carefully stretch and prep the brunette in front of him.

Taichi whimpered in pleasure as he felt Yamato’s fingers spread him his tongue working his way around the two fingers. His eyes closed partially as his mind focused on the sensation. The brunette made small complaining noises when he felt Yamato’s tongue leave his body, but it was quickly replaced by a third finger. Taichi pushed back against the fingers, urging them to go deeper inside him. His moans got louder and louder as the blond drove his fingers in with more force.

Yamato panted harder himself watching Taichi’s face in the mirror as he pumped his fingers in and out of Taichi. His cock was very hard, little bits of clear precum coming out of the pink tip. He didn’t feel any resistance against his fingers, so he pulled them out. Taichi made more little whimpers again from the action. Yamato coated his cock in more lube and positioned himself behind his lover and bending over to his ear, he cock pressed against the loose hole but not penetrating just yet.

Yamato leaned right next to Taichi’s ear, his eyes still focused on his face in the mirror. Taichi’s face was flushed from arousal and his mouth hung partially open as he drew in unsteady breaths.

“I’m entering,” Yamato breathed into his ear, placing his hands on top of the brunette’s as he entered into him. His cock slipped easily into the coil of muscles which tightened around him in extremely pleasant ways and it wasn’t hard for him to enter in fully.

“Tell me when it’s okay to start moving.”

Taichi let out moans as he felt Yamato push into him, filling the space and pushing into the depths of his body. It took a couple of moments to adjust to the intrusion, but Yamato had done a thorough job in prep and lube, so it didn’t take long.

“You’re good,” Taichi managed to groan out. And he felt Yamato start to slide back out until he was nearly all of the way out, only to shove himself back in all the way. The movements were slow and controlled at first, steadily picking up speed as Yamato adjusted angles until he found what he was looking for. The spot that would cause overwhelming pleasure for his lover.

“More, oh fuck, Yamato... Give me more,” Taichi cried out as his lover slowly picked up the pace driving in and out of his partner. The blonde leaned down and kissed Taichi’s shoulders before moving up to the brunette’s neck. He bit down and sucked on the spot, pulling away once he had left his mark there. 

Taichi buried his face in the blankets, somewhat muffling his loud cries as Yamato’s aim hit true after the assault on his sensitive neck. Yamato lifted one of his hands off of Taichi’s, keeping the other pinned down, and grasped some of his hair tugging his face off the blankets.

“I want to see your face and hear your moans. Don’t hide them from me.” Yamato’s voice was firm as he spoke directly in the brunette’s ear. He felt his partner nod in understanding and he let go of his hair. He continued thrusting into Taichi picking up the pace as rammed into the spot that caused him to tighten around him. True to his non-vocal response, Taichi kept his head up and his unmuffled noises filled the room. Yamato looked at the reflection in the mirror, his eye’s meeting Taichi’s and he continued his thrusting. He held his gaze, marveling at how gorgeous Taichi looked when he was in ecstasy.

Taichi could help the arousal coiling in his stomach as Yamato’s cock continued pounding into his prostate. He kept his gaze on the mirror, although with some difficulty as the sensation became overwhelming. His hands were still pinned under Yamato’s, so he was unable to touch his cock which throbbed and begged for attention. Especially as it brushed up against the shirt directly under him.

“Yamato- touch me or let me do it,” Taichi didn’t mean to sound like he was begging, but he could hear the desperation in his voice.

“I love you.” Yamato stated, looking into Taichi’s eyes as he made his declaration into his partner's ear, before taking Taichi's cock into his hold and stroking firmly up and down.

“I... Ahhh.. I lo-“ Taichi’s broken response was interrupted as he cried out his climax, his sticky clear cum coating the shirt beneath him in spurts. Yamato continued his thrusts into Taichi as he tightened around him, letting out his own cries as he reached his climax letting it out inside of his brunette.

Taichi moves the shirt over before they both collapsed onto the bed. It was a few more moments before either of them moved. Yamato slid himself out of Taichi, both of them making noises at the sudden loss of sensation. Taichi turned over and stared into Yamato’s eyes.

“I love you too,” he replied, still slightly out of breath. Taichi’s face formed into one of his trademark grins after a moment. “You really went all out today. The mirror does it that much for you, huh?”

Yamato turned towards Taichi sharply. “Oh don't even start, it's not like you weren’t begging for more.”

Taichi’s grin widen at the blonde’s jab back and he pulled his best friend and lover into his arms. Snuggling close, leaving the statement unanswered as he did so. He brought his mouth closer to Yamato’s, before the blond abruptly stopped him. Jarred, Taichi looked up at him questioningly.

“I know you cleaned before we started, but I should still probably clean my mouth and we both should clean up.”

Taichi flushed partially from temporarily forgetting about that and the vivid memories of Yamato’s skilled tongue.

“Fair,” he conceded, standing up to gather the shirt. “But afterwards, I get my kiss.”

Taichi used the shirt to clean off the remainder of his cum before throwing it into the laundry while Yamato made his way into the bathroom. Then the brunette flopped back down on the bed- staring into the mirror. He smirked- they would definitely have to use the mirror again.


	2. Reflections Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your Prompt: Taichi fucking Yamato from behind. At first it’s doggie style, but then Taichi pulls Yamato onto their lap and carries them to the other side of the bed where a large mirror is. They continue fucking Yamato, kissing their neck, and ordering them to open their eyes. Bonus if Yamato orgasms at the sight.

Taichi's breath caught as he stared at Yamato's form in front of him. He was very pale, especially when compared to Taichi's naturally tanned skin, and his body was slender, yet still we muscled. Taichi ran a finger gently down Yamato's spine which made the blonde twitch. 

“Hurry up, would you?” growled Yamato, annoyance covering up the fact that he was simultaneously very ticklish there and already very aroused. Yamato's training to be an astronaut and Taichi's new job as a diplomat between the Digital World and Earth had kept both of them very busy. Yamato was determined to make good use of the time they had together, but at the same time, he was desperate to feel Taichi inside of him. To have their soul deep connection be physical once again. 

In response, Taichi leaned over his back softly nuzzling the back of Yamato's neck, kissing him lightly there, before moving closer to his ear. “Don't worry,” Taichi breathed warmly into his ear, “I'll fuck you hard like you want, but first I want to feel you. I've missed you so much.” Taichi continued placing soft kisses along Yamato's ear and around the base of his neck. 

A surge of arousal stemmed from Taichi's words- both the soft and sweet ones as well as Taichi's dirty talk. The emotional weight of Taichi's words and gentle touches filled up Yamato's heart with a happiness that still made him uneasy at times. The brunette had a lot of power over him, something that made Taichi absolutely irreplaceable in his heart. Taichi shifted to Yamato's other shoulder, placing his kisses higher, and the blonde's thoughts centered exclusively on Taichi's actions again as he felt the Taichi erection pressed up against him, causing him to moan out from the increased friction. One of Taichi's hands danced over Yamato's chest, running through the fine dark blond hairs there while the other one slipped lower to Yamato's hard erection. Taichi wrapped his fingers around the firm flesh, gently stroking up and down as he continued to pepper Yamato with kisses. 

“Taichi...” Yamato groaned out, as Taichi continued his soft rhythm, the pool of arousal slowly building up inside of the blonde. Taichi simply hummed in response as he pulled his hand away from Yamato's chest to grab the small bottle of lube that was sitting on the beside table. He pulled his other hand away from its ministrations causing a small whimper from Yamato. Taichi quickly flicked open the lid, pouring the slick gel all over his fingers. He set the container to the side while he guided his hands back to Yamato's entrance, slowly pushing the first finger in. He felt Yamato tighten slightly at the intrusion, and he rubbed Yamato's hip in soothing circles before moving his other hand back to stroking Yamato's member. Taichi started pumping his finger in and out, causing his partner to let out small whimpers and groans of pleasure. 

“More!” Yamato demanded, continuing to grind his hips. Taichi felt breathless as he watched his partner's reaction to even just his single finger, drinking in the sight in front of him and sounds that he made. He pressed deeper inside looking for Yamato's prostate, grinning when the stream of curses left Yamato's mouth informing Taichi that he had indeed found what he was looking for. As he slid the the finger almost all the way out he added the next finger moving them both. He leaned forward again towards Yamato's ear, nibbling on it before running his tongue along the the curves of his ear. 

“Yamato, aishiteru...” Taichi's voice was almost of whisper, the words soft and warm and Yamato was so tight against him that he could feel every tremor that went through the blonde's body and hear every breathless gasp that left his mouth. Taichi moved his other hand back to the blonde's chest, stopping over his heart. Their heartbeats were synchronized. He kept his hand over Yamato's heart as he slid a third finger into his partner. 

“Taichi...” Yamato's moan was partially muffled by the pillow Yamato was pressing his face into. But his groans continued. Yamato's face was flushed with arousal, unable to keep his hips still as his partner pressed his fingers deeper inside of him. Taichi's other arm was wrapped around him, keeping him steady and warmth spilled from the brunette's fingertips, that warmth going straight to Yamato's core. Taichi pulled his fingers out, before lining up and slowly pushing his cock into the blonde's body.

“Haaa...” Yamato let out a low groan as Taichi breached him, his arms and legs trembling as he was filled up with the brunette's member all the way to Taichi's base. After getting all of the way in, the brunette stopped letting Yamato adjust, but it took most of his willpower as he heard the soft moan spilling from his partner's lips. Taichi craned his neck down to nuzzle into the back of the blond hair in front of him and the neck below that, taking in his scent, letting it wash over him. 

“Ahh... Haa” Yamato let out another set of small gasps as Taichi shifted his weight, especially as he felt the brunette's affectionate gestures. “Taichi, more...” Yamato's demand was quiet and breathy, but Taichi felt his dick twitch with desire despite already being nestled deep within his partner. Taichi slowly slid out of Yamato, until his cock was almost all the way out before pushing back inside fast causing Yamato to groan out louder, spreading his legs further to give him deeper access. Taichi wrapped his hands around his lover's hips as he pumped in and out of him at a faster pace. The brunette let out a series of gasps as he felt Yamato's body contract around him in time with the thrusts he made, plunging himself deeper into his partner's body. He could tell that Yamato was already close to cumming. 

The light filtered up through the window and a reflection of light caught Taichi's eye and he caught the sight of the mirror near the opposite side of the bed. Memories of Yamato over him staring into the mirror rushed through his mind and a smirk crossed over Taichi's face. He hooked his arms around Yamato's legs pulling him upright on top of his lap, causing his partner to sharply gasp. Taichi wrapped his arms around Yamato's legs, standing up with a slight grunt, with the blond grabbing a hold of Taichi's arms to help keep some balance and Taichi's muscles straining slightly under the weight. 

“What are you doing, Taichi!?” Yamato asked, shocked by the brunette's sudden movements and already close making him frustrated even more than before. 

Taichi's lips and tongue found their way to the shell of Yamato's ear before he answered his a hot whisper, “Just trust me okay? Close your eyes.”

Yamato, who's eyes had naturally closed due to the sensations around his ear, briefly considered opening back up his eyes just to spite Taichi in that moment. But, he felt Taichi moving over to the other side of the bed and decided to go with the flow, curious to know what the brunette was planning. 

Taichi turned towards the mirror, sitting down on the side of the bed, with both of them in full view of the mirror, causing Yamato to moan out once more as the momentum pushed Taichi further inside of him hitting his prostate in the process. Yamato wasted very little time again, moving him hips up and down riding Taichi and making moans that added to the heat the brunette felt deep in his body. Taichi moved one of his hands off Yamato's hips, intertwining it with Yamato's hand and bringing it around so that both of their hands were stroking the blonde's member. Taichi's mouth found it's way back near the side of the blonde's head and quickly went back to working moving between kissing, licking, sucking, and biting. Taichi continued leaving a trail of hickeys in a row along the curve of the pale neck up towards his ear. Yamato's pace and breathing quickened with each sensation, his hand leaving Taichi's to clutch at the tanned legs and hips as he brought himself up and down, meeting each thrust that Taichi provided. 

“Yamato, open your eyes,” Taichi ordered as he continued the trail of kisses over Yamato's ear and the blond forced his eyes back open- only to see Taichi's tanned cock partially inside of him the bare hint of the pink head visible, one of the tanned hands wrapped around his pale cock and the other holding onto his hips, the nails pressed slightly into the skin. There was a mixture of darkness and light that was quite captivating to Yamato- something that expressed the relationship better than anything else- Yin and Yang. Taichi was peeking out from behind Yamato's own blond hair, a slight smirk on his face as he used that moment to press deep into Yamato again. 

“Oh god!” Yamato lurched slightly forward again, Taichi's cock hitting deep and true and Yamato felt the coil unravel and a pressure release from his balls as whiteish cum came out in spurts. “Taichi, Taichi, Taichi...” All he could think about in that moment was moaning out Taichi's as he rode out his orgasm. He could feel Taichi shake beneath him as he also let out a low moan that resembled Yamato's name in the blonde's sex high haze and he felt the hot spurts of cum flow inside of him.

Both of them stayed like that, panting from the exertion, before Yamato felt Taichi nuzzle the back of his neck, which he had learned was one of the satisfied signs of affection Taichi liked to do. 

“Feeling any better?” Taichi asked, his tone indicating a little bit of teasing manner. Yamato hid a smirk as hit climbed off of Taichi's lap, not answering him, before turning towards him. Taichi looked slightly concerned at Yamato's lack of response. A smirk formed on the blonde's lips, before he surged forward, capturing Taichi's lips plunging his tongue into his mouth when it opened into another gasp. 

After a few moments of a fierce battle, Yamato pulled back, meeting Taichi's eyes with a sultry stare and a smirk.

“Not by a long shot.”

Taichi's eyes widen in surprise for a moment and then he gave Yamato a grin. 

“The mirror really does do that much for you, doesn't it?” Taichi's eyes sparkled before he pulled the blonde back down for another kiss. 

Much later, as both of them were cuddling still pressed close to each other, Yamato stared at the mirror.   
Sleepily, Yamato reflected on his and Taichi's relationship. It had a very rocky start, all the way back when they were eleven and regularly getting into fights. But as he stared back down at the tanned hand intertwined with his, he knew they had come so far and that neither of them would give up on this relationship. He brought Taichi's hand up to kiss it and he lips held another smirk as he relaxed his hand again. Internally, he had to admit- the mirror was definitely staying. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that ends this little set of drabbles, which I really hope people enjoyed. :D I have many more drabbles and long stories, though so there should be lots of (hopefully) fun stuff to read!


End file.
